pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Segmented Crawbster
The Segmented Crawbster is a boss in Pikmin 2. It is the boss of the Cavern of Chaos's final sublevel (10), which is located in the Wistful Wild. This is the only place where it is found. This crab-like creature has one large arm and, what may be, a smaller left arm. It also has a rather thick shell protecting it. This creature rolls after the active captain, occasionally crushing Pikmin with its hard shell. It may crash into a wall and cause boulders to fall. It will then struggle to get back up in an upright position, and while doing so will expose its weak spot: its flashing underbelly. It will then get back up and swing its large arm around back and forth two or so times and continue its assault. This enemy in Pikmin is animated differently than most other creatures. It is said that the Segmented Crawbster's left claw was eaten by an Emperor Bulblax on a previous sublevel of the Cavern of Chaos. On this level, after defeating both of the Emperor Bulblaxes, the player receives a giant lobster claw pulled off an unknown creature alluding possibly to the Segmented Crawbster. Killing Methods In order to defeat this creature, it must be led into a wall while it is rolling. Its rolling is more focused on the active captain, not the Pikmin. There is a slight chance that eggs will drop along with the boulders; these may contain Mitites, sprays, or nectar, and they will usually continue to drop every time the Segmented Crawbster crashes into the walls. After the boulders have fallen, the captain needs to be on either the left or right side of the creature and must throw his Pikmin onto its underside. After enough time has passed, it will get up and swing its bulking arm, which can't kill Pikmin, but deflowers them. Once defeated, the Segmented Crawbster will drop the Silencer. In terms of which pikmin are the most effective for defeating the Crawbster, it is advisable to use a group of around 20-30 White Pikmin, as the battle will involve a lot more running away and dodging the attacks rather than directly attacking, and white pikmin are the fastest variety, so can dodge the Crawbsters rolling attack more easily. Alternatively using purple pikmin works if you wish to end the battle quickly, but as they are the slowest pikmin they are the most vulnerable to the Crawbster's attacks, especially so since purple leaf pikmin are too slow to outrun it when its rolling, and it is more difficult to throw them onto the Crawbster's weak spot than it is to throw other pikmin varieties. *Using Ultra-spicy Spray is advisable since it makes the Pikmin very fast, making it easier to avoid the rolling, especially for Purple Pikmin. The spray effect lasts for about two assaults. *Ultra-bitter Spray can also be used to delay the end of the Pikmin's attacking time. Trivia *The Segmented Crawbster can be brought to use his rolling attack in the Piklopedia. *The Segmented Crawbster is the second rarest creature in the Pikmin series so far, the first being the Smoky Progg. That is because only one of it is ever found, and it is the only known member of its family (Creep-crab family). The Smoky Progg's family is unknown, which makes it rarer. Also, the Smoky Progg can only be found on certain days, while the Segmented Crawbster can be found any day you enter the cave. Gallery File:79segmentedcrawbster.png|A Segmented Crawbster in the Piklopedia. File:Petrified Crawbster.png|A petrified Segmented Crawbster being attacked by Purple Pikmin. crawbster.jpg|Olimar throwing Purple Pikmin at the Segmented Crawbster. Category:Bosses Category:Pikmin 2 enemies Category:Cavern of Chaos Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Pikmin